Surrender
by Moony3003
Summary: The Illusive Man wants Kelly's loyalty confirmed and sees to it using his own methods. Rated M.


**Disclaimer: **Nothing of Mass Effect belongs to me.

* * *

Warnings: Contains graphic sexual content between two adults - male &amp; female.

* * *

My first Mass Effect story.

* * *

Surrender

The room had been considerably darkened and the air was dense and heavy. It smelt of perfume, a sweat and a musky odour that could only belong to a man. The woman's eyes drooped as the night's intensty was suddenly gone, replaced with silence and uncontrolled breathing. Each breath was deep and rattled within her throat, her chest rising and falling sharply.

"Open your eyes."

The man's voice sounded like thick velvet and without hesitation she obeyed his gentle command. It was as though she was unable to deny him what he wanted. A mysterious aura surrounded him during meetings, during private conversations and even during intimate moments. It was so strange and yet so captivating at the same time. He was able to catch and keep a persons attention with a few mere words which said so much more than a hundred ever could.

He was standing in the same position as when she'd first closed her eyes. The Illusive Man was still and rigid. Each strand of his neatly cropped, grey hair was still in place and his steely blue eyes pierced through the relative darkness. He was human but the eyes revealed so much and yet so little about him. The artifact he encountered years ago changed the appearance of both eyes as well as the ambitions that he set out to achieve which was still contuining to this day.

"What are you thinking, Kelly?"

The words to respond didn't come quickly. Kelly felt her mind drag with the numerous thoughts she was having but it was hard to think through the fog that clouded everything and she knew what was causing it. The heavy scents within the room were affecting her ability to think clearly. But it wasn't just that. It was knowing the right thing to say. When it came to her leader, she needed to choose her words carefully.

But no words left her mouth, even when she opened her mouth ready to speak. It made her eyes widen slightly and left her feeling slightly embarrassed. The Illusive Man took a step towards her and she shifted in her stance, feeling the pain and numbness in her arms increase. She had been in the same position for hours and although she was still exposed, she no longer felt the humiliation. It had gone beyond that. It was stimulating to be open for him like this but as he moved closer, her mouth turned dry.

The eye contact remained and a breathy gasp stuttered through her lips as a finger ghosted across her bare stomach. They became impossibly close, their naked, flushed bodies touching lightly as the Illusive Man's arms wrapped around her torso. One hand rested against the small of her back while the other crept upwards, his long fingers entangling in the locks of her bright red hair.

The first tug was gentle as though he was testing her and she gave no reaction. The second tug pulled her head right back and Kelly's mouth opened wider but no sound emerged. Her impossibly round, green eyes saw the chains that held her arms above her head, the metal shackles tightly fastened around each wrist, the chafing turning the skin a deep red. It was how the Illusive Man liked things. He could control everything, including her, when she was bound and helpless to resist.

A guttural breath escaped Kelly's mouth but she didn't move as warm lips pressed against the side of her neck, trailing down to her collarbone. The hand at the small of her back slid around to her stomach, making her body jerk as the touch lightly tickled. A moan rose from Kelly's throat as a hot mouth latched onto a nipple, giving it ample attention and sucking it eagerly.

The Illusive Man's hand dipped south, the long fingers flickering between her slick folds. His thumb circled and rubbed the clitoris slowly, making Kelly's hips buck, attempting to get further contact. But the attempts failed as she wasn't the one in control. The Illusive Man hummed low in his throat and smiled as he released her nipple from his mouth. It seemed it was again time.

"Are you willing to surrender, to me, to Cerberus? To give over utter and complete control?" he asked. "You will be mine. You will always be mine."

There was another tug on her hair and Kelly felt an ache pull at the muscles in her neck but she was finally able to respond.

"Yes."

It was all that was needed to relinquish all she had left and a knowing look came over the Illusive Man's face, the devious tinge darkening his features.


End file.
